To The Dark Kingdom
by LadyMakoto5
Summary: Minako found herself in a group of people taken to the Dark Kingdom. She tries to escape, but before she does, she decides to destroy Zoicites sheet music. [PGSM]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Jadeite bowed before Queen Beryl. "What if we recruit people?" Nephrite stepped forward "Queen! That is preposterous!" Queen Beryl held out her hand "Silence... Jadeite, explain." Jadeite nodded "The Sailor Senshi has interfered with youma possessing people. What if Kunzite and I bring a small group of people here, turn them against the senshi, and then release them in different areas?"

Nephrite said "Why go through all that trouble when the humans can be possessed where they are? Our plan can work." Jadeite said "If we suddenly teleport a group of people, the senshi will have to work to find them. While they're busy doing that, we'll have youma possess the humans and we'll release them before the senshi can make a move." Nephrite said "The chances of failure…." Kunzite stepped forward "Are slim. Yes, the senshi might save a few people, but there is only one Sailor Moon. She can't save them all at once." The Queen nodded "Go." Nephrite asked "What can I do?" Jadeite walked up to him "Stay out of the way." He left and Nephrite clenched his fist.

Kunzite faced Nephrite "It might be best if you keep Zoicite away from his piano. We don't need him interfering. I suggest you run along now." Nephrite glared at Kunzites retreating form.

* * *

Minako impatiently sat in the auditorium waiting for the magic show to begin. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, she wished the magician would hurry up. Admission was free, pets weren't allowed, and you had to have an open mind. She thought it was suspicious and Artemis agreed. It was only a hunch so she would call Artemis if it was Beryls doing. Neither one of them wanted to put Usagi in any unnecessary danger.

Jadeite appeared on stage. "Welcome." The audience applauded. Minako retrieved her phone. She pressed the call button for Artemis and stuck the device back in her pocket. He would contact the others while she transformed and fought. She needed to hide first. Jadeite said "For my first trick, a man made of straw!" A straw youma similar to one Usagi fought appeared. The audience cheered.

She left her seat and almost walked into Kunzite. He smirked "Going somewhere?" She curtly nodded and casually waved her hand "Yes, now get out of my way." He drew his sword and held it at her throat "You dare give me orders?" Minako stood unfazed. The crowd cheered. They had no idea how real this was and how much danger they were in. He said "You're interesting." She scoffed "You're not." He glared "Jadeite! I think it's time for stage two." She was teleported to the Dark Kingdom along with the audience.

* * *

Minako looked at her new surroundings. A few people tried to make a run for it. Taking advantage of the distraction, she hid in the nearest room. Kunzite helped Jadeite corral the people and told the group "The next person who tries that will not be so lucky." Jadeite said "Come and meet Queen Beryl. You will serve her." She waited until their voices were gone before she left. _If Beryl is that way then the exit is the other way._

She walked quickly through the tunnels checking rooms as she went. Minako stopped walking. _What if the only way out is by teleporting?_ She knew she couldn't hide forever. She tried to plan an escape. If teleporting is the only way out then she'd have to transform and get out before anyone noticed. Beryl, Kunzite, and Jadeite will be too busy with civilians to bother with her. Kunzite was the biggest threat. He'd eventually notice she isn't with the group. Nephrite and Zoicite don't know she's here.

Minako smiled. Zoicite has a piano. There is a piece he played to destroy the Princess. He failed because Usagi hadn't realized she is the Princess. If he were to play it again, he would succeed. She quickly searched for his room. After several minutes, she located the room and hesitated to go in. Inching in, she sighed with relief when he wasn't there. She quickly gave herself a mental pep talk. _You can do this. Just destroy all of the sheet music, and then get out of here._ She took a deep breath and walked to the piano. She got halfway when she heard a cape swoosh behind her.

"What are you doing?" Zoicite asked. Minako stopped and nervously chuckled "N-nothing." He walked up behind her "You're doing something. You were walking to my piano. What were you planning to do?" She shrugged "I don't know what you're talking about." He walked to her left and she turned to look at him. He quickly stepped to her right. Minako turned around quickly and he teleported to the piano that was now behind her. She whirled around and he teleported to his previous spot. She clenched her fists. He was starting to get on her nerves. Zoicite laughed "You cannot see my face right now." She said "Well, you are standing behind me." He mumbled something and she said "What was that?" He chuckled "Nothing."

Then he spoke in her ear "And I ask again. What are you doing?" She brought her fist up, but he backed away laughing. "You are no martial artist. You are too slow." Minako stepped to her right and prepared to bolt to the left. He stepped to her left "Going to make a run for it?" She internally swore and took a small step to the right "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned her head and he stepped back, staying just out of her sight. He said "Okay. Go ahead, try to run past me. How far do you think you will get? This is Beryls lair, you will be found." She sighed knowing he was right. Still, she seriously considered running, but didn't like the thought of possibly being tackled.

Nephrite stepped into the room, laughing. "You two…" He was interrupted when Beryls voice echoed through the room "ZOICITE! What is the meaning of this?" Minako looked at him now that he was too distracted to play games. He sneered "Of what?" Beryl said "You brought a human here." Zoicite glared at Minako "I did not bring her here." Beryl said "You have crossed me for the last time." Minako sighed. As annoying as Zoicite was, he didn't bring her here and she couldn't let him get punished for something he didn't do. "He didn't bring me here. It was Jadeite." Beryl said "Oh? Why should I believe you? I should destroy both of you." Minako said "He did. He brought a whole group of people here." She assumed Beryl already knew. Jadeite only did things she approved of, but she couldn't let Beryl know that she knew. At least not yet.

Nephrite was doing his best to not laugh. Beryl said "Nephrite, check on Jadeite. In the meantime, I will send you both to hell." Minako mumbled "Already there" Beryl asked "What did you say?" She shrugged "Nothing." Nephrite had a huge grin on his face. "Queen Beryl-sama, forgive me, but instead of killing them… what if you lock them up in this room. See how long they last." Beryl asked "What would that accomplish?" Nephrite said "Watch. She treats him, the way he treats you. Don't you think it's time for him to get a taste of his own… behavior?" He smirked at her as he emphasized the last word.

Minako mumbled "Medicine." Nephrite said "See what I mean?" Beryl said "Nephrite, I will go with your plan for now." Nephrite smirked and left. Zoicite sat at his piano. Minako looked around, shrugged and walked away. BAM! She glared at the invisible barrier. Zoicite said "You can't leave until the barrier is lifted." She crossed her arms and looked over her shoulder "Neither can you." He smirked "Yes, I can." He played a few keys, but no sound came out. He glared at her "It isn't working. This is your fault."

She faced him "I didn't touch it. How is it my fault?" He said "If you hadn't come here, this wouldn't have happened." Minako huffed "I didn't choose to come here." Zoicite ignored her. She wondered if she could transform, then she could blast her way out. Watching Zoicite trying to get his piano working, she smiled. He had no idea he was trapped with Sailor V. The very person he was after. She wondered if she could get close enough to grab the sheet music and destroy it. She'd be giving away her identity, but the piece to destroy the Princess would be gone.

Taking a few steps she smiled "So, you like to play the piano?" Zoicite paused. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best conversation starter. Smirking, he said "What made you think that?" She shrugged and took a few more steps toward him. "Just wondering" He asked "Do you play?" Minako smiled "Yes." No, she did not, but if it got her close enough to grab the sheet music then yes, she does play. Zoicite said "Oh?" There was amusement in his voice. Did he not believe her?

Kunzite had watched the exchange from the entrance. "What is the meaning of this?" Minako turned to look at Kunzite, but stopped when she got dizzy. Zoicite said "Beryl trapped us in here. I have no power." She hoped the dizziness passed before they noticed. It didn't. The dizziness only got worse. No, not here. Not in Beryls lair.

Minako swayed a little and Zoicite asked "Are you okay?" Damn. He noticed. She gasped as pain seared through her chest. She let out her breath as her knees buckled. Time seemed to slow down as she collapsed. Her vision became blurry and everything was fading.

Sounds were muffled. Minako thought she heard a chair scraping across the floor. Possibly the piano bench? She thought she saw a wisp of white as something wrapped around her. She felt the air move along her neck. Was that the sound of someone breathing? Minako couldn't tell and wondered if this was the end as the darkness claimed her.

* * *

Authors Note:

I'm not sure if I should continue this or keep it a one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Kunzite smirked "Isn't this interesting." He walked away and Zoicite looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. She was sweating, her breathing ragged, and she was pale. As he held her, he wondered if she had succumbed to Beryl's power. A normal human wouldn't have given in to Beryls power so easily. Her health must have already been compromised. He brushed the bangs out of her eyes, whispering "Hang in there."

* * *

" _Hang in there"_

Minako turned around. There was no one there. It was strange though, she thought she felt someone touch her face. Looking around, she saw everything covered in fog and wondered where she was. She rubbed her neck. There was no wind, but she felt air move. Shrugging it off as remnants of a dream, she looked for something she recognized. However, there was only fog and empty space. Minako wondered how she was going to get back home, but couldn't remember where that was. There were other voices and she tried to locate them. Maybe they could give her answers.

* * *

Zoicite and the other shitennou stood before Beryl. The teen was on her back, floating. Beryl addressed Kunzite "What happened?" He shrugged "They seemed to be arguing when I entered the room. I asked Zoicite what was going on, he replied that he didn't have power and they were trapped in the room. At that moment she suddenly collapsed. Then something _very_ interesting happened."

Queen Beryl said "Oh?" Kunzite smirked, glanced at Zoicite then looked back to Beryl "He caught her." Beryl narrowed her eyes at Zoicite then returned her gaze to Kunzite "Is that so? I wonder why she collapsed." Jadeite stepped forward "Does it matter? She's useless. It will be a waste of time and energy to make her usable. We cannot risk the senshi healing her and finding out the layout of the Dark Kingdom. This girl needs to be disposed of."

Disposed of? Zoicite wanted to punch him. Somehow Jadeite always got on his nerve. He took a deep breath, controlling his anger "So can the other humans." Jadeite shook his head "They won't remember anything after they're healed." Zoicite chuckled "And how do you know that?" He hoped it would create tension between the two, but knew Beryl would side with Jadeite. She always did. He wasn't surprised when Beryl didn't question Jadeite's information. She never did.

Beryl said "It doesn't matter. The girl is too weak and it will take too much energy to make her usable. She will be disposed of." Zoicite watched in horror as Beryl drew her hand back, producing a purple ball of energy to deliver a fatal blow. There was something about the teen that intrigued him. He couldn't let her die. Not like this.

"I'll soul flight you to Master."

They looked at him in shock. Beryl paused "Endymion?" Zoicite nodded. Beryl was suspicious; this was unlike Zoicite "In exchange for what?" He said "Let her go. I will take you to Master once Nephrite returns her." He didn't trust Kunzite and he'd be damned if he trusted Jadeite. Beryl narrowed her eyes, studying Zoicite. "You never try to please me, only Endymion. Who is this girl? Why is she more important than Endymion?" Zoicite stayed silent. The teen intrigued him, but that was not any of her business.

Beryl sighed, knowing he wasn't going to answer. She probably wouldn't like his answer anyway. Deciding to take advantage of him offering to soul flight her to Endymion, she said "Okay. I will let her go." She let the teen fall to the floor. "Nephrite, take her back and find out everything you can. There is something about her I don't like." He bowed and teleported away with the teen. Zoicite left the room since he no longer had a reason to stay.

She addressed Jadeite "Keep an eye on Zoicite. He's up to something and I want to know what it is." He bowed "Yes". Once he left, Kunzite walked away. Queen Beryl said "Don't think I haven't noticed." Kunzite paused in the entrance and looked over his shoulder. She continued "Jadeite is the only shitennou whom is truly loyal, but even he is disposable."

He faced her "What?" She smirked "You think you can do whatever you want without me knowing?" Kunzite figured Jadeite reported everything he saw and heard which is why he was careful about what he said and did around him. Beryl asking him to keep an eye on Zoicite confirmed that. He held up a purple flower "I have been working on something. When this is in full bloom, it will be time to put the plan in action."

Queen Beryl said "It's almost fully bloomed. So what is the plan?" Kunzite nodded "Yes, it is. However, I don't want to risk any interferences." She replied "Yes, I've noticed you four tend to interfere with each others plans." He said "Resulting in everyone failing…." the flower finished opening and he smirked "Queen Beryl, I think you'll enjoy the surprise waiting for you when you return from your soul flight." He crushed the flower with his hand.

* * *

Jadeite stood near Zoicite "I wonder what Endymion will think of a visit from Queen Beryl." He didn't say anything as he placed the appropriate sheet music on the piano. Jadeite leaned against the instrument "Why did you catch that disgusting human?" Zoicite glared. Jadeite was baiting him. He was Beryl's favorite, could do no wrong and he knew it; which made him even more annoying. Zoicite closed his eyes as he started playing. If he had to see that smirk any longer, Beryl would be without her precious Jadeite.

* * *

Minako continued to look for the voices. They were familiar and the one they called Nephrite was speaking.

" _I wonder why he caught you. He seemed to only care for his master. You must have really made an impression on him for him to offer to take Queen Beryl to his master. Anyway, time to get you help. Hey! Over here! She needs help!"_

There were rushed footsteps and another familiar voice, but she couldn't place it. For whatever reason, she thought of turtles.

" _What happened?" said the man._

" _I walked into the room and found her unconscious."_

Minako wondered why Nephrite was lying. Then she heard another familiar voice, but this time a very lively female. Very energetic, like a bunny.

" _Minako! What happened to her?"_

 _Turtle man said "I don't know. This man found her."_

Nephrite said _"Her name is Minako?"_

" _You don't recognize her?"_ Said the man. She couldn't figure out why she was associating him with turtles and the girl with bunnies.

Then the lively girl exploded " _You don't know who she_ _is!"_ Minako shook her head as the girl kept chatting away about this Aino Minako. She wondered if Nephrite was suffering from information overload. She stopped walking when she saw a figure. Ignoring the voices, she focused on the person in front of her.

The figure approached her but was still hidden by the fog. "You need to stop lingering here. Have you forgotten your mission?" The woman stepped forward becoming slightly clearer. Minako stepped back as the woman continued walking to her. She gave off an air of power and determination.

She wore orange heels, an orange skirt, something that looked like a giant bow on her shirt, something gold on her forehead and she had long blonde hair. The woman said "We have a mission. The Prince and Princess cannot be together. History will repeat itself if they are not kept apart. You're being given another chance. Don't fail."

She watched the woman disappear into the fog. There were so many questions she had. A beeping cut through the air and she noticed the voices were different. Minako felt a pull and wondered what was happening.

* * *

Minako's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room. It was a hospital room. There was a large bouquet of flowers on the bedside table, and there was a white plush cat on her bed. The nurse standing near her said "You're awake!"

A man stood and approached the bed "You had us all worried! How are you feeling?" Minako said "Fine." He crossed his arms, shaking his head "Of course you are! Now…" She stared at him as he theatrically talked about things unfamiliar to her.

The nurse said "I'm going to get the doctor. She'll want to examine Minako now that the patient is able to answer questions." The nurse left and the man said "I've already cleared your schedule for the next week."

Not wanting anyone to know she didn't remember, she decided to tell the nurse in private. So, changing the subject, she asked "Who brought the flowers?" The man smiled "Your friends. There's a card with it." He gave her the card and she read the get well messages each had written. It was signed Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Motoki, and Mamoru.

She wondered how she knew them. Looking the plush cat over, she didn't see anything on it "And the cat? Who brought it?" His smile disappeared and he said "The…cat?" She nodded and held up the plush. He said "Minako… that is your cat." Setting the plush down, she sighed. Well, so much for privately telling the nurse she couldn't remember.

At that moment the doctor walked in. The manager said "Are you having trouble remembering?" Sighing, Minako nodded. There was no point in lying. The doctor stood next to the bed and asked "What do you remember?" She looked at him and her doctor "Nothing. I don't remember anything."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Finally got this chapter done!

* * *

Zoicite was relieved when Nephrite returned. Jadeite said "Aren't you supposed to be getting information for Queen Beryl?" Nephrite crossed his arms "I did." Jadeite scoffed "Then what is it?" Nephrite said "You'll find out when I tell our Queen." Jadeite sneered "Wanting to take all the credit?" Zoicite looked at him "Let him. If it's incorrect information, then that's on him." Jadeite smirked "Fine. Tell Queen Beryl yourself." Zoicite said "Jadeite, why don't you be there when she returns from the soul flight. She won't be happy it will be cut short." He glared "I only take orders from Queen Beryl."

They heard the click of boots and looked at the entrance. Kunzite smirked as he walked by. What shocked them was the blue haired senshi with him. Nephrite glared "What the hell is he up to?" Jadeite declared "Queen Beryl will not be pleased." Zoicite seeing an opportunity to get rid of the nuisance, said "Then why don't you tell her you're against it. Surely, she'll be pleased to know you agree with her." Jadeite smirked and left.

Nephrite said "Sometimes I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face." Zoicite asked "What did you find?" Nephrite lowered his voice "She's famous and people love her." Zoicite looked at him, clearly not believing his words "I'm serious. What did you find?" Nephrite nodded "I am serious. She has a manager and is an idol. She has a cd out that is very popular." Zoicite chuckled "That is very interesting." Nephrite said "I disguised as a doctor to get information."

Zoicite abruptly stopped playing. Nephrite said "You couldn't have eased her out of the soul flight?" Zoicite shrugged "Why should I?" Nephrite sighed "The girl, she has amnesia. However, I'm going back tonight. There's something about her but I can't place it." Zoicite nodded "There is something about her." Nephrite asked "Is that why you caught her? He shrugged, wiping at invisible dust on the piano "I can't explain it." Nephrite nodded in understanding "Ah, well, I've got to get to the throne room before Beryl recovers from her headache." As he walked away, Zoicite said "Keep an eye on her." Nephrite turned, gave a nod and left.

* * *

It was dark when Minako woke from her nap. The digital clock let her know it was just after 9:30pm. The day had been full of questions and tests. The doctors and nurses were perplexed as to why she couldn't remember. Looking around, she noticed the cat was no longer on the table. At first, she thought it had fallen off or was moved, but then she saw movement outside the window.

Easing out of bed, she peeked out the window. Minako stared wide eyed at the plush cat on the window ledge illuminated by the moonlight. She stifled a gasp when it spoke into a small phone "Luna, we have a problem. Minako doesn't remember anything." A shriek was heard "What do you mean she doesn't remember anything?"

Minako closed the curtain and mentally shook herself. She had to be dreaming. Talking plush cat? She peeked out the window again.

The white plush said "She has amnesia and doesn't remember her name. She doesn't remember me. I'll meet you at the temple and explain everything to you and Rei." The other voice said "I wonder what the Queen would think of this." Minako continued to listen as the white plush said "I don't know. However, I'm going to ask Rei to visit in the morning. She'll be able to sense if anything is off." She wondered about this Queen. Did they mean Queen Beryl? They were sending someone to sense if anything is off. Off how? She didn't want to know.

She waited until the cat was gone before getting to work (and turning the lamp on) Minako knew what she had to do. As she gathered her things, she saw a figure move in the corner. Her heart was pounding. Was it Jadeite coming to finish her off? As the figure slowly approached, she considered screaming, but all the person had to do was disappear. Then she'd look crazy and there would be no way they'd let her leave. She stood frozen until his face was illuminated by the soft glow of the lamp. Relaxing, she breathed a sigh of relief "Nephrite you scared me."

It was his turn to freeze "You… remember my name?" She nodded "It's weird. I don't remember anything before I collapsed. I was in a place, but I could only see fog. However, I could hear people talking." He hesitantly asked "So you heard the conversation with Beryl?" Minako said "Yes. I guess you've told Beryl everything about me?" Nephrite shook his head "No. She only knows basics. Things like you have a ton of friends and your absence will be noticed. Nothing identifiable. Zoicite and I have been trying to discourage her from harming you."

She smiled "Thank you." He sat on the bed "There's something you need to know. Beryl has recruited someone; a girl with blue hair." Minako blinked "Blue hair?" He nodded "Do not trust her." She nodded "I won't. Oh, have you seen a white plush cat?" He furrowed his brow "With a crescent moon on its' forehead?" Minako sat next to him "Yes! Is that Beryl's cat?" He tilted his head a little "Beryl's cat?" She nodded "It was talking and telling someone on a phone that I couldn't remember and they were going to get someone to come over and sense things. I know it sounds crazy but I swear it was talking. Someone is coming tomorrow morning. I'm going to ask the nurse to not allow visitors."

Nephrite sighed "That won't stop Beryl and her minions. They'll get here the same way I have." With a slight nod she said "Then I'll leave." He questioned "I thought you have to have your doctor's permission to leave." She shook her head "I can leave AMA. Against Medical Advice. That's what I was about to do before you came." He nodded "Where will you go?" He needed to keep an eye on her, but he didn't want her to fall into the hands of Beryl. She shrugged "I don't know, but anywhere is better than here." He chuckled "No. Being with Beryl is worse. Listen, I have an idea so give me a few hours. I'll be back at 2am. Can you hold off leaving until then?" She nodded and he teleported away.

* * *

**The next morning around 9am

Makoto, Usagi, Luna, and Artemis sat in the karaoke room. Makoto said "What are we going to do? Minako doesn't remember anything and Ami is missing." Usagi stood "Then we'll help her remember." Makoto leaned back "We can't. We're not supposed to know about her amnesia. Artemis said she told her manager to not let anyone know. Not even us." Luna said "She's right. If any of us mention it to her, she'll get suspicious."

Rei swiftly entered the room and Usagi jumped up "Is she awake?" Rei shook her head, breathing heavy from running "She's gone." Everyone exclaimed simultaneously "WHAT?" Luna asked "Where did she go?" Rei said "I don't know. She checked herself out during the night against medical advice." Usagi sat down "Why would she do that?" Artemis said "The Dark Kingdom had her and she mysteriously appeared at the Crown Karaoke…" Makoto said "Motoki doesn't' recall Minako entering the place nor the man whom found her." Luna said "Then he must be with the Dark Kingdom!"

Usagi was confused "Why would the Dark Kingdom return her and then take her back?" Rei shook her head "I don't think the Dark Kingdom took her this time. I think she left of her own accord." Makoto said "Still, why would the Dark Kingdom return her?" Artemis sighed "We have got to assume they've turned her." Luna said "I can't believe they turned Ami against us." They remember the battle a couple of hours ago in which Dark Mercury was introduced. Usagi stood "We'll get Ami and Minako back."

* * *

Minako sighed as she went through her things. She hadn't opened the suitcase yet. They told her no one looked in it as she had requested. However, she couldn't remember what was in it. Deciding to wait until Nephrite returned, she pushed the suitcase under the bed. Minako thought back to the dream she had the night before. The same person in orange visited her. The person told her Nephrite and Zoicite couldn't be trusted. If they couldn't be trusted then why would they protect her from Beryl?

She wondered what her connection was to all of this. Was there another Queen out there besides Beryl? Was the person in orange for or against Beryl? How many people has Beryl recruited? She wished she could remember, but all she knew was that Nephrite and Zoicite were the only people she could trust. Leaving the bedroom, she went to the living room and sat on the couch. All the curtains were closed and she had been instructed to not open them or any doors nor was she to go outside. Nephrite acknowledged it sounded terrible, but it was best to not take any chances.

Speaking of Nephrite, he appeared in the living room. She stood "Nephrite!" He said "I cannot stay long. Beryl has both Jadeite and the blue haired person looking for you. It isn't their priority now, but eventually it will be. However, I think the blue haired person is making it her priority." She nodded "There is something I need to ask of you."

Nephrite nodded and she said "This way" He followed her to the bedroom and watched her retrieve the suitcase. He was curious "What is it?" She placed a hand on top of it "They told me no one looked in this suitcase. When I asked why, they said it was because I had requested it. But I don't remember what's in it." Nephrite asked "Why do you want me here?" Minako sighed "I wonder if it has anything to do with all of this. With Beryl. I'm not sure why I think that, but that makes the most sense. I wanted you here in case I discover that I'm Beryl's right hand woman."

He chuckled "That, I can assure you will not be the case. Jadeite has that position filled." Minako breathed deeply "Well, that's a relief. Ok, let's get this over with." She nervously opened the suitcase and stared at the contents. Nephrite, standing on the backside of the suitcase, unable to see in it, asked "Is it empty?" She shook her head "No… it's a costume of some sort." She held up the mask to her face and Nephrite's eyes widened. He ran a hand through his hair trying to decide what to do. His thoughts were going a million miles a minute. This explains why Beryl didn't like her. It explains why she went off on her own instead of staying with the group and how she successfully did so. He wondered how Zoicite would react when he found out. Though he knew exactly how Beryl would react. He, Nephrite, general of the Dark Kingdom, would be a dead man for helping Sailor V.

Now he had to decide, continue to help her or take her back to Beryl? One look into her eyes and he knew what he had to do. Face hardening, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her off the floor.


End file.
